Narrow
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Boboiboy, dan seorang anak kecil yang takut akan badai. Untuk Melodious of BoyFang and FangBoy 2015/Prompt 51: Fear Prompt 58: Parenting/Children Prompt 30: Nightmare Prompt 23: Lose


Boboiboy duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Membaca sebuah buku sembari menyesap cokelat panas. Lampu kamarnya ia matikan, sebagai gantinya ia menggunakan lampu baca yang ia gantungkan di kepala ranjang.

Di luar hujan badai. Petir menyambar di segala penjuru. Hujan deras yang seakan tak akan pernah berhenti menjadi musik pengiring tersendiri bagi pria yang menginjak akhir dua puluhan itu. Ia terhanyut, larut dalam isi buku yang melayangkan pikirannya.

Malam yang dingin. Bahkan Boboiboy tak perlu menyalakan pendingin ruangan yang sengaja disiapkan demi menghalau iklim tropis negara ini. Menarik selimut, ia tahu saat-saat seperti sekarang ini memang cocok untuk tidur. Suara gemuruh rentetan titik air dari luar sudah cukup untuk dijadikan orkestra pengantar lelap.

Namun, ia tak bisa. Ah, lebih tepatnya, tak mau. Ia bukannya tak ingin tidur dengan memanfaatkan cuaca yang sedang nyaman ini. Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk tetap terjaga.

Sejurus berlalu, pintu kamarnya diketuk. Sesosok mungil yang membukanya.

Boboiboy mengerjap. Tangan kirinya menutup buku, sedangkan yang sebelah lagi mengisyarati sang mungil untuk masuk. Dengan patuh, si kecil itu masuk ke dalam kamar, memanjat tempat tidur, kemudian memposisikan diri tepat di sebelah Boboiboy.

"Ada apa?" ia bertanya. Dengan sayang mengelus helai-helai sewarna anggur yang memahkotai kepala si mungil. Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya murung, terlihat begitu sedih. "Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Diam sebentar. Hingga si sosok mungil mengangguk perlahan. Ia memeluk sebuah boneka berbentuk seekor harimau mini berwarna ungu gelap yang lucu. "Aku mimpi Ibu _pelgi_ lagi."

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _ **Narrow**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Boboiboy (C) Animonsta**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **OOC, awas typo, future fic, BoyFang**_

 _ **Untuk Melodious of BoyFang and FangBoy 2015**_

 _ **Prompt 51: Fear**_ _ **_**_ _ **Prompt 58: Parenting/Children**_ _ **_**_ _ **Prompt 30: Nightmare**_ _ **_**_ _ **Prompt 23: Lose**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sosok mungil itu mengeratkan pelukan pada bonekanya. Usianya baru menginjak empat tahun, bahkan bicara saja ia belum lancar. Tubuhnya begitu mungil dan wajahnya manis menggemaskan. Rambut anggurnya mengingatkan Boboiboy akan _dia_.

Dia yang ia cintai. Dia yang begitu ia sayangi. Dia yang telah memberinya seorang anak yang luar biasa. Dia yang telah pergi.

"Dalam mimpiku, ada Ayah. Ibu juga ada, tapi dia _pelgi_. Hanya ada aku dan Ayah..." suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Meski kalimatnya terkesan dewasa, Boboiboy tahu jika itu hanya digunakan agar ia terlihat kuat.

Si kecil yang sangat disayanginya. Anak semata wayangnya.

Ia kehilangan ibu ketika masih begitu kecil, bahkan anak ini hanya sempat melihatnya sebentar. Ibunya yang memiliki helai anggur yang sama dengan miliknya. Ibunya yang memiliki wajah manis menggemaskan sama sepertinya. Ibunya yang dewasa tetapi pemalu mirip dengannya. Ibunya yang—

"Ayah, apa Ibu _benal-benal_ akan meninggalkan kita? Apa Ibu tak sayang lagi padaku?"

Pria itu tak sanggup menjawab. Bukan. Bukan lagi akan. Namun yang terkasih memang sudah meninggalkan. Tanpa sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tanpa sempat memberikan senyum terakhir. Tanpa sempat mengelus kepala anaknya yang tersayang. Tanpa sempat—

"Kalau malam badai begini, aku selalu mimpi Ibu. Dia _pelgi_ ," tak ia sadari, sebutir air dari mata polos itu meleleh. Bocah kecil yang berada dalam pelukannya itu meneteskan air mata secara tak sengaja. Boneka harimau itu dipeluknya erat.

Boboiboy bangkit dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan si kecil yang sedang terisak. Sesaat, ia kembali, di tangannya kini terdapat sebuah topi. Topi oranye miliknya semasa kecil, yang tak pernah ia pakai lagi semenjak dewasa. Topi motif dinosaurus kesayangannya.

Topi itu tentu saja tak muat lagi di kepalanya yang sekarang.

Sebagai gantinya, ia letakkan topi itu di kepala sang putra. Masih kebesaran, tapi tidak masalah. Semakin ia tumbuh besar, lama kelamaan topi itu akan muat untuknya.

"Ini punya Ayah?" tanya si kecil, melepaskan topi bermotif aneh—baginya—itu. Unik, ada gigi dan tanduknya segala, warnanya oranye _ngejreng_ dan matanya digantikan oleh semacam lambang petir. Topi itu sudah agak kusam, keseringan dipakai dan dicuci. Tampak sekali kalau topi itu menjadi kesayangan sang pemilik sebelumnya.

Pria dengan rambut hitam itu tersenyum penuh kelembutan. "Ya, kau suka?" sang anak menundukkan kepala. Jika lampu utama tak dimatikan, maka tampaklah sapuan warna merah yang menghiasi pipi gempal putih sang bocah. Reaksi yang begitu manis, mirip seperti ibunya.

"Kau boleh memilikinya kalau mau," ia menepuk kepala bocah kecil bermata cokelat madu itu. Sang bocah terlihat begitu senang, terbukti dengan sikapnya yang langsung menatap lurus mata ayahnya yang identik dengannya.

Tersenyum lebar khas anak-anak, bocah itu melepas topinya, supaya dapat melihat sang ayah dengan jelas. " _Telima_ kasih, Ayah! _Telbaiklah_ , Ayah!" jemari mungilnya menggenggam, menunjukkan ibu jari yang diacungkan ke atas.

Tak lama, posisi topi yang semula ada di depan ia balikkan. Reaksi spontan. Boboiboy sedikit terpana, mengetahui putra kecilnya memang benar-benar replika dirinya.

Hmm... kecuali fisiknya. Kulit putih mongoloid dan mata sipit serta rambut anggur itu. Mirip ibunya, Fang.

Ibunya yang menyayanginya lebih dari manusia mana pun di dunia. Ibunya yang selalu sendirian. Ibunya yang dicintainya lebih dari benda apa pun di dunia. Ibunya yang seumur hidupnya selalu kesepian. Ibunya yang meninggal dunia saat hujan badai karena kelalaiannya. Ibunya yang—

Ah, malam badai memang benar-benar malam yang paling Boboiboy benci.

* * *

END.

* * *

A/N:

Saya ngegabungin banyak prompt dalam satu drabble... gimana dong? #eh


End file.
